


After the Happily Ever After.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Cinderella (1950), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Disney Princesses - Freeform, Dysfunctional marriages, F/F, Lesbian Disney Princesses, M/M, Switching couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No-one warns you what to expect after the Happily Ever After.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Happily Ever After.

**After the Happily Ever After.**

What no one said of the 'Happily Ever After' was that it only lasted for a couple of months before the 'Ever' started to get yellowy around the edges. 

Of course that Cinderella and her Prince Charming were happy at first. She kindly and warmly ignored that his feet kind of stank and that when they had intercourse he always finished quickly. He was too charming to say that she suffered from cold feet and that she moved a lot over their imperial bed. Those things didn't matter over true love, right?

Then it came Prince Charmming's friend, Blue Prince. Blue Prince this, Blue Prince that. Blue's wife was a lovely lady, though, and Cinderella's animal friends and Lady Snow White's became fast acquaintances, but Cinderella noticed the same kind of bitterness that she had acquired about her husband's friendship with Blue Prince. Not that it matter, of course. 

Of course, he was the first one to doubt Happily Ever After, more or less around the time the First Prince was born. He couldn't stand the crying, that she was always tired, that she didn't look as glamorous as she did the night they fell in love. Of course, that only made her wish she had another pair of glass slippers to throw them to his head, so Prince Charming went around to more hunting trips with Blue Prince, more killing dragons and trolls and, funnily enough, there came not a single one saving maidens from towers or evil witches. That wouldn't have been so bad.

First Prince continued crying and Cinderella was pretty much certain it was a curse; that maybe Stepmother had met a witch (or became one, it was also very possible). Then, Snow White came to visit, and her songs worked the miracle of making the young prince sleep and she almost wept in relief. Snow White just held her after that, stroking fingers through her hair and humming lullabies so she could also sleep.

Last thing she knew, Prince Charming and Blue Prince are still chasing sunsets together. Every once in a while, Prince Charming sends a letter that every once in a while she answers, mostly for her little Prince's sake; Snow White never mentions (nor particullary cares) of the lack of news from her husband. 

Then again, neither does Cinderella.


End file.
